


Not As We Once Were.

by EvenstarSelene



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Cross-Generation Relationship, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Forgiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenstarSelene/pseuds/EvenstarSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after Zaheer helped Korra successfully enter the spirit world, she begins visiting him more and more, at first to completely face her fears, but eventually, her visits become friendly. Believing that Zaheer has been rehabilitated, Korra begins a campaign to have him set free.<br/>Will the rest of the people in Korra's world accept her decision? Or will they forever hate the man who almost killed her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I'm here with a new story!  
> Seriously hope you enjoy it, because this is really fun to write!  
> Okay, so here goes!  
> This will definitely be a heck of a roller-coaster ride, so hang on.
> 
> Now, Selene the Evenstar presents to you:

He drew a deep breath, and allowed his body to levitate up towards the heavens, seeing all around him the strangely lovely structures and scenery he had come to know and love during all of his time spent in the spirit world.  
He was happy here, and all throughout the plane, the spirits that dwell there came to accept the man who seemed to love this world more than his own.

"Come back! I'm here Zaheer, come back." 

The familiar voice caught him off guard, but upon realizing who it was, he relaxed himself, and concentrated on the soothing sensation of falling before he opened his eyes.  
He sighed as soon as he took in the scene of his dreary cell, and almost began to lament on the gloomy place before remembering the voice that had coaxed him out of his journey to the spirit world.  
He looked around, but upon seeing the cell empty, he felt the strange feeling of confusion took over. Had he imagined the whole thing?  
After looking around a few more times, the airbender took another deep breath to enter the plane of spirits once more, when a sudden rumbling began to fill the stone cell, and at once, he smiled a knowing smile, because she was there, Korra.  
The stone walls were split in half, and the first thing he could see were a pair of bright blue eyes smile at him.

"Hey Zaheer, brought you some steam buns! Thanks guys, I can take it from here." Said Korra, waving away the White Lotus guards that were posted outside of the prison.  
The stone barrier came back up, and Zaheer smiled at his friend. 

"I see you're getting better at speaking through the spirit world. Didn't have to even show up, I see." He said, slowly descending down to the ground, right in front of Korra.

"Yeah, I'm really starting to get the hang of it… although its still a bit hard to speak at a distance. I barely managed to speak to you and we were so close physically. " said Korra, pouting and then breaking out into a wide grin.  
When he and the avatar first began their more friendly encounters, he was always confused and slightly put off by the young avatar's constant changes in mood, but now they were just part of what made her visits so refreshing and dare he say… fun?

"Don't worry young avatar, you'll master that as well as you have mastered your elements. Just be patient. "  
Korra sighed, and sat down on the dusty floor, cross legged as she usually did.

"Patience isn't always my strong suit… good thing I have you teaching me this spiritual stuff. You're really good at it." Korra said, smiling at Zaheer who had settled in front of her on the floor of the cavern.

"Thank you for thinking so Korra. And thank you for the steamed buns." He said as he took a somewhat subdued bite of the soft bread.

"You like 'em?" Asked Korra with that same wide-eyed grin.  
Zaheer took another bite and nodded.

"I do. They're very good. Not too gummy, not dry, noy soggy. I'd say they're great." He said in that deadpan voice of his.  
Korra giggled, and took a bite of one herself. 

"Good, because I made them myself." She said as she handed him another one.

"Did you now? Now I'm starting to worry." He said, making Korra laugh and lightly slap his knee.

"Come on Zaheer, I won't try and poison you." She said with a friendly chuckle, and even though he knew that she was only joking and had long since gotten through her past trauma, he couldn't help but feel guilty over what he had done in the past. Korra must have caught on to the quick change in his mood, because she cleared her throat and then gently placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Hey. I was just kidding, lighten up." She said all while her eyes shone with honesty over her words.  
Zaheer looked away from the avatar, and sighed. 

"I know Korra. I'm just… I feel so bad over what I did to y-" before he could finish, the Water Tribe woman cut him off, not letting him finish.

"Zaheer, don't. Just don't. I told you already, I'm fine, and I've forgiven you, okay? In fact, you're a great friend now and I'm so thankful for that." She said, her grip on his shoulder tightening slightly.  
Zaheer looked at the young woman, and even though shame still racked though him, he smiled at the girl easily.

"I'm sorry Korra. .. it's just that, because of me, you suffered for so long and I hurt you. I hurt you, Korra." He said with a tight feeling in his chest suffocating him.

"Stop beating yourself up Zaheer. .. I mean, sure, that all happened, and yeah, you were a complete maniac, but now… you're a different person. I'm better now and it's because of you Zaheer. I'm stronger and smarter and just better because of you, and I think you should think about that instead of the other stuff that I'm way over. Happy?" She said, flicking a speck of dirt at him.  
Zaheer looked upon the girl with a happy fondness, and she did the same, as she handed him another bun, but not before warming it up in her palm with her bending. 

"Slick." He said as he took the steaming hot bread. 

"Always."  
They both shared a good laugh, feeling the tension and awkwardness lift from the room.  
Soon, the two benders were practicing various forms of Airbending. 

"Now, I want to show you a new form I've been working on. I think you'll like it." He said, taking on a stance that looked more for Firebending than for Airbending.  
He took a deep breath, brought both palms up, creating a ball of air between them, funneling it until it became dense with dirt and debris, before he flicked the air whip at Korra, who dodged it, looking impressed as the whip of air left a mark on the ground.

"Whoa, thats pretty cool! Hey teach me that! " she said, running to his side and assuming the stance. He chuckled and walked her through it, and soon enough, she managed to create a whip, although a weak one. 

"Ugh… why is mine so weak?" 

"Patience Korra. It's okay if you don't get it the first time."

Before Korra had a chance to answer, they heard the walls of the cavern quake slightly, announcing the entry of the guards. 

"Avatar Korra, visiting hours are over." One of them said. Korra rolled her eyes at him, and pouted.

"Ugh… fine. I'll be right there." She said, and turned to face Zaheer. 

"They're so annoying."  
Zaheer smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but they grow on you i guess. "  
Korra giggled and stuck her tongue out at Zaheer, who sent a gentle gust at her, ruffling up her hair. She laughed and straightened her hair out, before picking up her bag.

"Zaheer… I wanted to tell you something, but I kinda forgot during our sparring. .."

"What is it?" He asked, his curiousity now piqued because of the excited tone of voice she had.  
Korra looked back at the earthbenders, and then back at Zaheer even though the lotus guards looked annoyed at her dragging the visit out.  
Korra bit her lip, and grinned almost nervously.  
He cocked an eyebrow at the girl, and was about to ask again when suddenly Korra threw her arms around his chest, completely surprising him as she squeezed tight, and then planted a quick peck on his cheek.

"I'm gonna make a plea for your freedom, Zaheer." She whispered, and as suddenly as she had embraced him, she let go and dashed towards the exit, where her guards looked at the young Avatar with the same surprise as Zaheer. 

"See you next week, okay?" She called as she waved at him beyond the threshold of his prison, and it closed quickly. 

Zaheer was still dumbfounded from absolutely everything, and blinked a few times to snap himself out of his stupor.  
Korra was going to… plea on his behalf?  
He let out all of the air that he hadn't realized he had been holding in, and his mind began to form all sorts of theories and conclusions to this absurd little mission the young Water Tribe girl was about to undertake. 

Why would she do such a thing? For the man who had hurt her so much…  
Why?

He finally gave up on his maddening speculation and simply smiled at the knowledge of having that amazing young woman as a friend. 

"Thank you… Avatar Korra. "


	2. Chapter 2

"You're going to WHAT?" Shouted Tenzin as soon as the young avatar announced her plans regarding her imprisoned friend.

Korra had been looking for ways to tell the airbender for a few days now, and since she would be back to see Zaheer in two days, she wanted to have some news for him.  
She knew that getting people to support her would be challenging, but she knew that if she only got the eldest airbender to back her, the rest of the process would be easier. 

Of course, she knew that it would be no easy task.

After all, her mentor and still fiercely opposed even her visiting Zaheer since he still held resentment over Zaheer kidnapping and threatening to destroy the newly formed Air Nation. For that matter her friends couldn't understand what drew her to the dangerous anarchist, and hated to see the avatar become so close to him over the course of the last few years.

"Tenzin… please just listen to me. Zaheer he's. .. he's changed Tenzin. I've seen him change, I talk to him, he talks to me and I really believe in him. He's taught me so much and he's become someone really important in my life now… please Tenzin." Said Korra, her eyes bright with emotion as she implored her mentor for help.

"Have you lost your mind Korra?! Listen to yourself! You're asking me to support the freedom of the very man who not only kidnapped my nation, my children! But also brought about the destabilization of an entire country thanks to his radical principles! And to top it all off, he nearly killed you Korra, he poisoned you Korra, leaving you with so much damage physically and emotionally! Korra, he tried to rob you of the very air you breathe! There is no way I'll support his release Korra." He huffed as he did his very best to calm himself down.

Korra clenched her fists in frustration, because Tenzin was telling her things she had already forgiven, things she came to accept and move past.

"Please, you have to understand that, yes, he made so many mistakes, but if it wasn't for him, I'd still be a useless nutcase! He helped me Tenzin, he was the only one who could, and I trust him, and… please Tenzin. Please, just give him a chance. Oh Tenzin, if only you got to know him the way that I have... You'd be amazed at how talented and insightful and wise he truly is, and I think he'd be a great asset to society." She said, hoping her argument was at least working itself into his mind.

Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose, and took in a deep shaky breath, wondering what he was supposed to tell Korra. Why would she come to him of all people? The man that Zaheer had also nearly murdered in cold blood.  
He finally regained some composure and faced Korra, who was still waiting to hear what he had to say.

"The answer is no Korra. I won't accompany you to those absurd visits you pay him, and I certainly wont be a part of your mission to have him freed." Said Tenzin, looking away from the girl, because he didn't want to look into her intense glaring eyes he was certain he would meet.  
But instead of huffing and making a big fuss, he heard only silence from Korra. He chanced a look in her direction, and saw only a quiet, defeated expression on her face, one he wasn't accustomed to see on the haughty young avatar's face.  
Korra locked her gaze onto his, and sighed, breaking eye contact with Tenzin, and walking slowly towards the door of his office behind her. Just as she reached the door, she looked back with that same sadness at the Airbender. 

"I asked you for help because you're the one person I thought I could count on with this. You're the only other person in my life who I thought understood how much it meant to me to be at peace with my past. I guess I was wrong." She said, taking hold of the copper doorknob, and twisting it, but before she took a step out of the office, she looked back again at her mentor.  
"I'm not gonna give up Tenzin. I'm gonna keep trying. Just so you know. With or without your help. It's just gonna be harder without you. Anyway, see you Tenzin." She said, finally taking her leave from his office, shutting the door behind her, leaving the older man with a headache and a bitter taste in his mouth.  
Even now, Zaheer was a nuisance.  
He had surely spun a web of lies, and the trusting avatar fell into his trap.  
That had to be it.  
Why else would Korra defend him so adamantly? She looked absolutely torn up when he told her that she didn't count with his support. So much emotion for this… this criminal!  
There was only one thing he could think of doing.  
He had to pay that man a visit, and give him a piece of his mind, and hopefully, soon Korra would see through his lies.  
She had to.

___________________________

Korra walked away slowly from Tenzin's office, and wondered where else she would be able to turn to for support… perhaps nobody would be willing to help her…  
It didn't matter anyway. She would try her best to have Zaheer freed. He had the right to prove to society that he was a better person…  
Besides, how long would Zaheer have to serve for his crime? In reality, he didn't kill her…  
Maybe she would be able to appeal on that front..  
She looked at the bustling street, when suddenly she remembered a story that she had heard since she was a child learning all about her predecessor, Aang, and smiled as soon as the idea popped into her mind.  
If there was anybody who knew a thing or two about redemption, it would be this person…

____________________________

"Councilman Tenzin, what an honor it is to see you… what brings you here of all places?"  
Asked the White Lotus earthbender that was posted outside of Zaheer's prison.

"I came to speak to the prisoner." said Tenzin with a harsh raspy voice. He was itching to confront Zaheer, and find out what he wanted with Korra, and to warn him that he wouldn't accomplish anything through the avatar.  
Korra may have been naive and trusting, but he certainly wasn't. He was going to get to the bottom of things soon to spare poor Korra the pain of the betrayal he was certain Zaheer would slap her with. 

"Uh… councilman? You sure about that? He's not exactly the chattiest of prisoners... in fact, the only person he really talks to is avatar Korra." Said the guard, his expression gave away at how puzzled he was.

"It doesn't matter, I must go in and see him. The sooner the better. Please."  
The earthbender only shrugged, and took a bending stance. 

"Alright then, you win. Stand back councilman."  
The telling rumbling of earthbending filled Tenzin's ears as he prepared to face the man for the very first time in years.  
The walls crumbled down before Tenzin's eyes, and in front of him, he saw that man… his hair was long and unkempt, and he looked thinner now than he did all of those years ago…  
But what was most disturbing to the master airbender was the way that Zaheer just floated in midair, like an eerie floating lamp, with the way the green light from the crystals played upon his pale skin.  
Tenzin took a deep breath after snapping himself out of his observations and then cleared his throat, making the sound very rough and pronounced.  
The floating man didn't open his eyes. In fact, he didn't even react at all. Tenzin looked at him with clear irritation, because the criminal refused to even acknowledge his presence.  
He tried again, the results were no different this time.

"Zaheer!" Shouted Tenzin with conviction. 

Zaheer didn't move.

"I know you can hear! Speak! Don't be a coward, you anarchist! Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you."

Nothing.

"Fine, have it your way. I won't force you to open your eyes, but I will tell you this; get out of Korra's life. Keep your poisonous words and manipulations to yourself, Zaheer. I don't know what you've been saying to her to have her so determined to have you freed, but I can assure you that I will fight to keep you locked away here and away from Korra. Do you hear me?"

Zaheer seemed to be as calm as ever.  
Tenzin only huffed angrily and stared at the man with almost a disgusted look, and turned to leave.

"I never asked her to plea for me."

Tenzin froze in his tracks and felt startled as soon as he heard that voice that also haunted his fair share of nightmares. He spun to look at the man, almost as if to confirm that the voice indeed had come from him. Zaheer still floated above ground, but he had his eyes open this time. 

"Maybe not outright you didn't, but surely you've made yourself to be the ideal reformed prisoner, am I right? Whatever it is that you want with Korra, you won't accomplish a single thing, because I won't let you." Said Tenzin, approaching the other man with an angry stride.  
Zaheer began to descend back down to the ground, and looked at Tenzin in the eye. 

"Think what you want. I earned your hate, and your paranoid accusations, after all I did. Honestly, I don't care if I get out or not, Its all the same to me."  
Said Zaheer as he stared down the airbender. Tenzin looked more than a little alarmed by the man's indifference, but he knew that this was a dangerous man, no matter what the sounf of his voice.

"Then if it's all the same to you, stop receiving Korra here in your cell. Or better yet, request to have her turned away from here. You do have that right, you know." Said Tenzin, more than a little proud of himself for coming up with that idea.

Zaheer's front of complete calm was rattled slightly at the mention of barring Korra from him

"No." He said, regaining his dominant stare.

"No? Why is that? I thought it was all the same to you."

"I said no. She will do as she pleases."

"Right, so that you can keep on winding her up in your schemes!"

Zaheer glared at Tenzin, because even though he tried to keep his composure firm, the man's abrasiveness rattled him more than he dared to admit.

"Like I said before, think what you want. And if you don't have anything equally as stupid left to say, then leave." Said Zaheer as he began to take flight again, assuming a meditative position.  
Tenzin glared daggers at the man, and called out loud so that the guard could let him out.  
Tenzin began to walk outside towarda Oogi, feeling extremely frustrated, and strangely defeated, not at all what he imagined he would feel.

He knew that once Korra put her mind to something, it was nearly impossible to make her forget her mission.…

And he had the sickening feeling that Korra was already planning her next move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this kinda is heading into AU territory D:  
> No worries, I'll twist it around until its more or less KINDA less AU-ish.  
> anyway, sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter three!

Korra wandered through the spirit wilds of Republic City, searching for something, the only problem is that she wasnt sure exactly what it was that she was looking for.  
All she knew was that when she found it, she would know.

For a while, all she could see were small spirits playing with each other around the vines, with human children and the occasional adult chasing after the kids who in turn were chasing after the playful spirits.  
Korra smiled at them when they would cross her path, but she found herself wishing to be alone to meditate.   
She was still horribly disappointed because of how Tenzin had completely overreacted when Korra asked for his help.  
She couldn't quite blame him, but Tenzin didn't know the new Zaheer like she did...  
After thinking for a long while, she wandered into the less explored depths of the spirit wilds. 

It was here that Korra began to think back on these past years of her life, wondering if any other avatar had gone through what she had…  
What would Aang think if he were in her situation? What would he do? In fact, what would have any other avatar done?  
Just thinking about them made her miss them so much, it hurt.  
After all these years, and she hadn't heard her beloved past lives, and she missed them so much, she needed them now more than ever… 

"Raava… where are all of my past lives? Do they still exist somewhere?" She asked as she walked, hoping that the ancient spirit of light would speak to her.  
She didn't hear anything, just the sound of her footsteps, the sound of her breath and the whisper of vines.  
Korra sighed, and continued to walk deeper into the wilds.  
The vines became thicker, and the light from the sun was becoming thinner and thinner.   
Just as she was about to give up and go back the way she came, she felt a strange sensation flood through her body, and the urge to delve deeper became more and more real as the seconds went by.  
She began to walk further, and further, and even though the complete darkness she soon found herself in was frightening to her, she kept going on and on.

"Korra…"

She froze, the sound of her name coming from a voice she couldn't see the source of was terrifying, but before she could even bend a flame to have a look around, she saw a pale blueish light begin to form just in front of her.

"Who are you?! How do you know my name?!"

The pale light soon began to expand, until she was finally surrounded by the warm glow of it. She was no longer afraid, instead she felt peace engulf her.

"Korra… it's been so long…" 

Korra held her breath as she heard the startling familiarity of the voice, because she was afraid she would cry if she took even a single breath. 

"No… it can't be.. Aang? Aang, is that you?" She said, trying her damnedest to keep herself from crying. 

"That's right Korra... nice to see you again."

"I can't believe it! It's you Aang, its really you!" She yelled, sprinting forward and jumping into his arms…   
Or at least, she tried to. Slamming face first into a hard vine was enough to remind her that Aang was still a spirit, and that she couldn't hug him. She tore her reddened face away from the vine, and grinned at her past self, and was met with a comforting laugh from him.

"Yep, I really did miss you." He said as soon as she looked into his eyes.

"But… how? We were cut off, how can I be talking to you? I thought.… I thought I'd never see you again…" she said, rubbing her aching cheek. Aang only smiled, and soon he spoke to her.

"We were bound together by the light of Raava, so when she died, that bond dissolved… but I still exist here in the spirit world, and coming to such a spiritual place gave you the final push to find me…"

"And… the rest of the Avatars?" 

"They're here too… but Korra... you look worried." Said Aang, eyeing Korra with those deep gray eyes of his.

"I am… I need your help Aang, I'm so confused."  
She said, as she sunk down to the ground. 

"Is it about that man?" Asked Aang, as he took a seat next to her.

"Yeah… it's just that nobody understands what I'm trying to do, and it really pisses me off!" She said, slammimg her fist onto the ground, making large chunks of earth rip through the air.  
Aang only smiled at his successor, and he too sank down onto the ground. 

"I can see why you'd be frustrated Korra, after all, you see him in a way that nobody else does. You gave him a chance to open up and feel the need to change, and Korra, I do believe that your friendship has improved him as a human being… but even with that being said, his reformed state of mind doesn't erase his actions from the past." He said, giving Korra an almost apologetic look.  
Korra pouted, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But… he's different now, and-"

"Korra, listen to me… I'm very happy that you have been able to heal and forgive him, but aside from what he did to you, don't forget about everything else he did. He not only attempted against lives, he actually took lives Korra. He murdered people. And for that, he has to pay his debt to society somehow..."

"I… I know." Whispered Korra, her disposition visibly shaken from the truth presented to her so bluntly.   
"I guess… I wanted to ignore that part. I know what he's done Aang, and I know that it would be impossible to erase that from being truth, but... he's my friend Aang. And I hate seeing him locked away in that place. Ugh… am I wrong?"   
She asked, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them close.

"I think your heart is in the right place Korra. You're a very brave and courageous woman, and forgiving him has certainly healed your heart. Just… try not to get your hopes up too high. But nobody can stop you from trying to do what you feel is right. You know, believe it or not, I know how you feel."

"You mean, because of lord Zuko?"

"That's exactly right. It's funny how life works. What started as such a nightmare, turned out to be a blessing. After our rather.… bumpy start, Zuko became like a brother to me, truly a lifelong friend." Said Aang with a smile as he remembered his treasured friend, making Korra light up.

"You think that maybe… Zaheer and I will be like that?" She asked, hopeful despite the tremble in her voice.

"Well, the situation while similar, is different in many ways. While Zuko's friendship with me and my family was viewed as a symbol of peace and healing, your relationship with Zaheer probably wouldn't be seen that way. You would face a lot of adversity and it would be a real challenge to keep it as a normal friendship because there is so much negative emotions that weigh heavily on him from the rest of the world. You're aware of that, right?" Asked Aang, as Korra took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she pondered his words.

"I know. I know what people will think, and… I'm scared. But you wanna know something? I think I'm more afraid of doing nothing and letting what I believe in die just because I'm afraid of trying because of what people might think. And I'm not willing to give up just like that. I can't, I wont." Said Korra, with renewed conviction. 

"Korra, of your heart tells you that, then certainly you should listen to it." Said Aang with a warm smile.  
Korra stood up, and smiled at herself. 

"Thank you Aang. You really helped me…" she said, wishing that she could hug the former airbender. Aang gave her a warm smile, and nodded.

"I'm glad I was able to." He said, bowing at Korra in respect, which Korra quickly reciprocated. 

"Will I be able to see you again?" She asked, hoping that he would know the answer to her question. Aang thought for a moment, before giving her his best grin. 

"I'm sure you will Korra." 

"Good. I hope that it's soon too."

"Me too Korra. I hope everything turns out how you want it to."  
Korra felt herself sniffle a little at the thought of letting Aang go again.

"Goodbye Aang. See you, okay?"

"Take care Korra. And good luck."  
Korra looked on in awe as Aang began to dissolve into the blue light that had brought him to her, but nonetheless, she was happy that she had seen him.

"I know it'll be hard… but I'm gonna try for as long as I have to. I promise Zaheer, I won't give up."  
An assured smile formed on her lips, and for the first time since she had announced her plans, she felt happy and sure.  
She had much to do still.


End file.
